The Wolf Race
by dineka7
Summary: What happens when Bella goes on a scavenger hunt with the pack?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**__: This is my first fanfic. Well no, technically it's my second but this is my first that I'm writing all by myself so don't be afraid to review! I don't care, flame out at me, tell me it's horrible! Just please, tell me WHY it's horrible! How am I supposed to make it better if I don't have any basis of why it needs to better? But also, if you have any cool ideas for the story, go ahead and tell me. Or just tell me how wonderfully cool it was! JUST REVIEW!!! And tell me exactly what you think. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I do, actually, own Edward, though. He is all mine! BROUHAHA! No I'm just kidding; I only wish he was mine. __**Sigh**__ Well, on with the story!_

I looked up at the ceiling as I struggled to wake up. Someone tickled my nose so I giggled and turned over to face at the culprit. I closed my eyes one last time to try and savor the wonderful sleep.

"Oh, Edward, couldn't you just let me sleep in a little longer? I was having the most wonderful dreams." I slowly opened my eyelids, wanting to stay in bed forever. When I finally did, I shrieked loudly. The person who tickled my nose was not Edward.

The person responsible replied, "Geez Bells, you really have a set of pipes don't you?" Jacob said as he scratched the inside of his ear.

I sat up quickly and responded "Jacob!! What are you doing here?" I squealed with obvious delight as my best buddy sat down on the bed next to me. I hadn't seen him since we took off on the motorcycles that day a while back. I hugged him and tried not to burst with delight.

"Wait... Where's Edward?" I asked quizzically. I hoped nothing had happened. He didn't say he was going hunting or anything today so naturally, I was concerned. Especially since I saw Jake sitting on my bed.

"He… um… had to leave for a while." Jacob answered.

"Jake, where did he go? What happened? Is he okay? Did something happen?" I started hyperventilating and the worst of thoughts came to mind.

Jacob simply laughed and said, "Nothing freakin' happened, Bells! Calm down! The physic leach took him shopping. I have no clue why but I'm not going to question having free time with the greatest girl in the world." He smiled as I relaxed. I still wasn't completely convinced so I texted Edward, saying "Where r u?" He replied immediately (like no sooner had it been sent did I get a reply). The text read, "Alice forced me 2 go to hell with her. So sorry! Do u need me? At all? I can b there." I responded with a simple no and turned to Jacob.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked curiously.

"Whhelll, I was thinking we could do something like go on a scavenger hunt. With the whole pack. At the mall. Actually it's all set up but I made sure everyone would wait until I could go steal you. So do you wanna go? It'll be tons of fun. You can even be on my team." The deal sounded very convincing. But the mall? We, of course, don't have a mall so I guess that meant we were going to Port Angeles. I decided that it would be fun with my own personal sun so I agreed and we were off!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything of the Twilight series at all. None. Nada. Neit. Not even a little of it. Oh, except that one part in New Moon where… no I don't own that either. So, basically, what I'm trying to say is, IT'S NOT MINE!!! Oh and I don't own any of the other crap that I'm guessing I could get sued for such as Orange Julius and Transformers._

We drove up to the mall in Jake's rabbit, and I was excited. I know, it's weird, me being excited about going shopping (well technically not shopping but same difference). Even Jacob said that I was acting especially euphoric.

"I don't know what's with you, Bells, but I like it a lot. You're just… glowing today." And I felt good. It could've just been because I was with Jacob, but I never really got this happy with him around. Of course, he always made me happy but this feeling was just… weird!

Jacob and I got out of the car and skipped to the entrance of the mall. There we met the rest of the pack who were all ready and eager to get started.

Sam spoke up, "There are only a few rules to The Wolf Race. Number one is that you cannot morph into wolf form at anytime during this race or you are disqualified. Number two is that everything you do must be legal. Number three is that you must drink a minimum of ten slushies from Orange Julius while racing. Well, except for you, Bella, you only have to drink four on account of if you drank ten slushies in an hour then you would probably pass out.

"How this thing is going down is everyone is getting a sheet of paper with stuff that you have to find and buy. You must do it as fast as you can and the time limit is one hour. The one who buys everything fastest and the least expensive wins. In the end we will use all of the items for a second challenge." He passed out a single sheet of paper to everyone and then we split into pairs. I, naturally, was with Jacob. We looked over our list. It had at least two hundred items on it including clear shoelaces, a _Transformers_ shirt, and purple lipstick. What the heck? I thought to myself. Why in the world would we need all these things? I just could not imagine why or _how _we would use these.

Jacob and I looked at each other quizzically. Then Sam started counting down. "5…4…3…2…1¾...1½…1¼... 1!! GO!!" Jake and I sped off and I tripped as soon as I set foot into the mall. Of course. Jacob picked me up and he ran, I rode to Orange Julius where we bought fourteen smoothies. Jake whispered, "The other guys are gonna buy them one by one, I bet. Me and you will save time 'cause we won't have to wait in line." Jake immediately downed three of them and I worked on my first one.

We took off running when we saw Jared and Paul coming to Orange Julius. We ran from store to store, buying tons of virtually useless items. I drank so many smoothies! I had no clue how in the world Jacob was already on his 7th one and I was just starting on my second.

We took a break and sat down for a minute. He looked at his watch and said, "We only have fifteen minutes. Think we can make it?" I looked down at the list and saw that we had thirty items to go still...

**Authors Note: REVIEW!! DO IT!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To all my reviews (all four of you): I NEED HELP! I'M SO STUCK! I lack inspiration, and will so send me some ideas, please. Because, well, if you don't , I'm never going to update!


End file.
